


Trying New Things

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Kurt and Adam have a busy night. A 200-word double drabble





	

“Behold the spoils,” Adam intoned, sliding up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist

“I believe you enjoyed our venture into cat burglary.” Kurt turned to give Adam a kiss.

“If only we’d liberated something less…” Adam looked at the items splayed across the table and shuddered.

“Creepy?” Kurt suggested.

“It was worse when they were in that display case.” Adam grimaced at the memory. “Now what?”

“Bonfire?” Kurt was only half-joking. He was still wearing his black, slim-fitting cat burglar outfit but he’d removed most of the greasepaint from his face. Adam wiped away an errant smudge.

“Exorcism?” Adam suggested, turning Kurt away from the table full of puppet likenesses of Kurt and his friends.

“Cloth recycle it is,” Kurt concluded with a sigh. He’d been tempted to send them to their human counterparts but that would have raised too many questions. It was bad enough he’d burgled Blaine’s apartment.

“Fine,” Adam agreed. He stepped away long enough to pick up the backpack of burglary supplies. “About that demonstration you promised?”

Adam’s eager expression made Kurt forget all about puppets. Laughing, he towed Adam to the bedroom for a session of ‘alternate uses for climbing rope’.

::end::


End file.
